Elephant Woman
by ChemicalGothic
Summary: Ela veio de longe concluir seu treinamento no Santuário de Athena, mas seus motivos não são tão nobres assim. Afrodite de Peixes e OC. Eu me inspirei no verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Peixes (O narcisista e cruel)
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Eu gostaria de ser uma daquelas pessoas que esquece e perdoa, mas eu não sou assim. Gostaria de dizer que minha vinda para o santuário de Athena como Amazona de Elefante é para aprimorar minhas técnicas e defender a deusa. Na verdade eu só quero terminar meu treinamento, voltar para minha terra e acabar com um certo sacerdote. Afrodite de peixes e OC

_"Meu anjo... eu posso me ver nos teus olhos_

_Meu anjo... você não consegue me sentir em seu coração?_

_Me devolva meu coração..._

_Não, não insista! Já estou magoada!_

_Menina elefante_

_Foi um acidente infortuno_

_Meu anjo... você me jogou como se eu fosse de borracha_

_Em direção ao chão_

_Por que se divertir desse jeito?_

_Não, não insista! Já estou magoada!"_

Elephant Woman

Blonde Redhead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eu, você e todo mundo sabemos que Saint Seiya não me pertence, apenas o enredo da fic.**

**Capítulo 1.**

-É uma honra tê-la aqui conosco Alice - Athena disse assim que me viu atravessar a porta.

-Eu é que agradeço por me aceitar - Disse me ajoelhando em sua frente e baixando os olhos.

-Em sua carta de recomendação seu mestre não poupou elogios - Pude sentir que sorria enquanto falava.

-O mestre é muito gentil.

-Mas eu não entendi o seu interesse em vir concluir seu treinamento conosco.

-Não se fala outra coisa na Groelandia além dos Cavaleiros de Athena e seus triunfos - Ousei erguer meu rosto e lhe encarar - Dizem que são os melhores e eu quis ver com meus olhos.

-Foi isso que lhe motivou?

-Com toda certeza - Sorri - E além disso soube que alguns deles voltaram do mundo dos mortos - Mordi meu lábio inferior segurando a animação - Como eu disse quero comprovar se são realmente os melhores.

-Está certa - Seu sorriso se alargou - Como veio da Groelandia- Fez sinal para que me levantasse e a seguisse - Pensei que um cavaleiro vindo de lá seria a melhor opção para ajudá-la a terminar sua jornada de treinamento.

-Eu lhe agradeço pela consideração.

Seguimos em silêncio por um longo corredor e recoloquei minha máscara de Amazona. Só de olhar as paredes e os móveis percebi que tudo ali era novo, o que faz muito sentido já que houveram muitas batalhas ali travadas, devem ter reformado. Após alguns minutos atravessando corredores chegamos a sala do trono onde pela armadura percebi, que um dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro se encontrava ali ajoelhado nos aguardando.

-Afrodite? - Athena chamou e o homem ajoelhado logo levantou seus olhos para nós. Fiquei impressionada com a beleza dele, era perfeito, como eu havia ouvido falar.

-Athena - Ele disse simplismente baixando os olhos outra vez.

-Afrodite pedi que viesse me ver pois tenho uma pequena missão para você - Ele permanecia de cabeça baixa - Esta que está comigo é a Amazona de Elefante - Percebi que seus olhos sairam dos pés de Athena diretamente para os meus - Ela assim como você teve seu treinamento na Groelandiae veio ao Santuário concluir sua jornada - Os olhos dele voltaram novamente aos pés de Athena, ele já havia entendido - Quero que seja seu novo mestre e termine seu treinamento.

-Sim - Ele respondeu simplismente.

-Levante-se Cavaleiro de Peixes - Athena ordenou - Volte a vila das amazonas - Athena se voltou para mim - A partir de amanhã recomeça seu treinamento - Apontou as portas do templo - Estão dispensados.

"Consegui!". Foi impossível não comemorar minha pequena vitória pessoal. "Com o treinamento recebido aqui é impossível que Erion me derrote". Segui para a porta do templo ultrapassando o Cavaleiro de Peixes e já prestes a descer as escadas sua voz me parou.

-Um momento - Parei de andar mas não me virei - Esteja no campo de treinamento amanhã às seis em ponto!

-Sim.

-Não tolero atrasos Amazona.

Percebi certa arrogância em sua voz, mas não dei atenção e voltei a seguir meu caminho. Na vila das Amazonas preferi me manter invisível, nada de chamar atenção, mas não funcionou.

-Quem é você? - Uma mulher de cabelos verdes apareceu fechando meu caminho.

-Quem é você? - Ignorei sua pergunta.

-Sou Shina de Cobra chefe da segurança do Santuário.

-Sou a Amazona de Elefante.

-A novata.

-Eu mesma.

-Já sabe onde vai ficar?

-Sim estive aqui mais cedo com a Amazona de Águia que me mostrou o local.

-Pois muito bem, siga seu caminho.

-É o que eu estou tentando - Sussurrei passando por ela.

-E Amazona de Elefante - Me chamou assim que lhe dei as costas, mais uma vez não me virei.

-Cuidado com seus modos, eles determinam a diferença entre você viva ou você morta.

-Sim senhora.

Honestamente, acho que vou arranjar sérios problemas, ao que parece a arrogância rola solta por aqui e eu já faço parte do grupo.

-Alice, Alice - Sussurrei rindo.

Cheguei em minha nova moradia e segui direto arrumar minhas coisas, para poder descansar e me preparar mentalmente pra encarar um novo dia.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eu, você e todo mundo sabemos que Saint Seiya não me pertence, apenas o enredo da fic.**

**P.S: Descobri hoje que durante toda minha vida escrevi Groelandia e isso é errado o certo é Groenlandia =O (malditos cromossomos huahuahua)**

**Capítulo 2.**

Um bocejo, dois bocejos, três bocejos. Eu acordei cedo pra comparecer no campo de treinamento, cheguei não eram nem cinco da manhã. Só ouvia o som dos grilos e sapos ali perdidos, é lógico que o sono estava batendo na minha porta e se manifestando em forma de bocejo, mas o êxtase de saber que serei treinada por um dos fortes de Athena é incontrolável. Eu gostaria de ser uma daquelas pessoas que esquece e perdoa, mas eu não sou assim. Gostaria de dizer que minha vinda para o santuário de Athena como Amazona de Elefante é para aprimorar minhas técnicas e defender a deusa. Na verdade eu só quero terminar meu treinamento, voltar para minha terra e acabar com um certo sacerdote de Odin. Sim, eu venho de Asgard e odeio aquela terra tanto quanto odeio Erion. Eu vivia com minha mãe e minha irmã em uma cabana no meio da floresta de gelo. Não tinhamos muito, meu pai eu nem sei quem é, mas sobrevivíamos, até Erion se interessar por minha mãe e ela o rejeitar. Ele espalhou por Asgard que minha mãe era uma bruxa serva de Sutur, deus demonio inimigo de Odin. Segundo ele o próprio Odin havia ordenado que nossa casa fosse destruída, para que morressemos no frio sem o amparo de Asgard. Ninguém naquela maldita terra nos ajudou. Vi minha mãe e minha irmã caçula definharem de fome em meio ao deserto de gelo. Por alguma razão eu sobrevivi, fui encontrada por este homem que se tornou meu mestre me levando a Groenlandia para disputar a armadura de Elefante e então acho que entendi. O destino me deixou sobreviver para que pudesse voltar a minha terra e matar Erion. Eu digo o destino, porque não vou dar crédito a nenhum deus por isso, se eles realmente olhassem pela humanidade, minha mãe e minha irmã estariam vivas.

"Os deuses usam os homens, eu decidi usar os deuses."

-Já chegou? - Uma voz cheia de sarcasmo me despertou de meus pensamentos. Se tratava de meu novo mestre, estava sem sua armadura e com um conjunto de treino preto simples.

-Não, eu estou na minha casa dormindo ainda - Respondi bufando. Minha irritação não era com ele, era com minhas lembranças, mas já que ele estava pedindo sarcasmo...

-Seu treinamento deve ter sido ridículo - Me olhou de baixo para cima - Nem ao menos respeito seu mestre lhe ensinou.

-Peço perdão mestre - Baixei minha bola, preciso do treinamento e não de um novo inimigo.

-Olha só, lembrou que me deve respeito.

-Eu conheço meu lugar - Respondi baixando a cabeça.

-É muito bom que conheça - Andava ao meu redor me analisando - Me diga como era seu treinamento na Groenlandia para ter uma base do que preciso trabalhar com você - A armadura de sarcasmo saiu do seu rosto para dar lugar a seriedade.

-Ele me ensinou a elevar meu cosmo - Mordi meu lábio pensando no que deveria dizer (Obviamente ele não viu isso devido a máscara) - Artes marciais, me deixava dias sem comer e me soltava na floresta pra melhorar meu nível de sobrevivência, me fazia mergulhar nas águas geladas... Ele diz que um corpo forte é mais importante do que um cosmo elevado.

-Hum... Vamos descobrir se ele estava certo - Parou na minha frente -Quero que me ataque.

-De verdade? - O olhei duvidosa.

-Serei mais claro Amazona - Pegou certa distância de mim - Quero ver se consegue me matar.

-Matar você? - Esse cara pirou - Ok... - Íamos começar, mas fomos interrompidos por outro homem, deve ser um Cavaleiro também.

-Então é verdade - O homem se aproximou de nós, mas olhava apenas pra Afrodite - Está treinando uma Amazona - Não pude ouvir a resposta de meu mestre pois ele se distanciou para conversar com o cara que também vestia roupa de treinamento.

-Já acordada?

-Hoje é o dia das interrupções heim - Me virei encarando a tal Amazona de Cobra. Ela olhou pelas minhas costas e viu meu mestre conversando com o outro cara.

-Qual deles é seu mestre? - Ignorou meu sarcasmo.

-O Afrodite - Respondi desinteressada.

-Hum... Bem que dizem: Cada um tem o que merece.

-O que quer dizer? - Sorri debochada.

-Afrodite pode ter essa bela aparência, mas sua crueldade é eminente - Ela me deu as costas - Ele vai baixar sua crista.

-Ou eu baixo a dele - Ela parou e se virou para mim - Imagina um defensor de Athena derrotado por outro e o melhor, de um nível inferior - Obviamente eu estava tirando sarro, nunca que eu uma simples Amazona dona de uma armadura perdida e sem título derrotaria um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

-Pena que já chegaram na sua frente.

-O que quer dizer? - Fiquei séria.

-Nunca ouviu falar na batalha das 12 casas? - Eu ouvi por alto, não sei ao certo o que houve.

-O que aconteceu?

-O narcisista de Peixes foi morto por um mero Cavaleiro de Bronze.

Minha cara quase foi ao chão. "Eu estou sendo treinada por um derrotado?". A Amazona de Cobra se foi e minha raiva surgiu. Eu perdi horas de viagem pra nada!

-Vamos voltar ao treinamento - Ouvi A voz de Afrodite. Minha respiração ficou pesada eu sentia minha saliva com gosto de um absinto amargo. Eu pedi para um herói me treinar e Athena me dá um perdedor?

-Eu estou sendo treinada por um derrotado? - Olhei para ele que ficou sériona mesma hora.

-O que disse?

-Eu estou sendo treinada por um derrotado?! - Repeti transbordando a raiva na voz - Eu pedi a Athena um de seus heróis para me treinar e ela me deu você! Um Cavaleiro de Ouro que foi derrotado por um mero Cavaleiro de bronze!

-Mais cuidado com o que fala Amazona - Sua voz soou fria e ameaçadora.

-Eu me recuso ser treinada por um perdedor! - Dei-lhe a costas. Vou falar com Athena. Eu quero ser treinada pelo melhor, eu preciso ser treinada pelo melhor!

-Rosas Diabólicas Reais! - Ouvi a voz de Afrodite e logo senti arranhões no braço provocados por rosas vermelhas.

**Continua...**


End file.
